1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fast-drying rendering and coating compositions, and also to a concentrate for preparing compositions of this type.
2) Background Art
Conventional coating compositions dry very slowly, particularly in the fall and in winter, and this may significantly delay subsequent operations. Solutions to this problem described in the prior art use coating compositions which rapidly form a surface film allowing the next layer of render to be applied at an early stage.
EP-A 866102 describes fast-drying coating compositions based on an aqueous synthetic-polymer dispersion which also has a salt content to lower the freezing point and chemical crosslinking agents, if desired in combination with UV crosslinking agents.
EP-A 200249 describes a method for preparing fast-drying road-marking paints, in which an aqueous synthetic-polymer emulsion paint with a high filler content is applied to the road and salt is then sprinkled on.
European Patent Applications EP-A 811663, EP-A 798350 and EP-A 409459 disclose fast-drying paints for road marking which comprise an aqueous synthetic-polymer dispersion and amine-functional copolymers.
The prior-art solutions have the disadvantage that either complicated mixes or highly specific agents have to be used.
The object was therefore to develop a coating composition which dries rapidly and on which, therefore, further work can be carried out at an early stage, using a mix which is as user-friendly and uncomplicated as possible.
The invention provides a fast-drying rendering and coating composition comprising a binder in the form of an aqueous polymer dispersion or of a water-redispersible polymer powder, and also an organic precipitant, if desired, in combination with an inorganic precipitant.
The binders used may comprise any commonly used aqueous polymer dispersions or water-redispersible polymer powders of any conventional resin type. Redispersible means that the agglomerates obtained after drying break down into the primary particles again when added to water, and these are then dispersed in the water. Suitable polymers are those based on one or more monomers selected from the group including vinyl esters of unbranched or branched alkylcarboxylic acids having from 1 to 15 carbon atoms, methacrylates and acrylates of alcohols having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, vinyl aromatics, olefins, dienes and vinyl halides. It is also possible to use mixtures of the polymers mentioned.
Preferred vinyl esters are vinyl acetate, vinyl propionate, vinyl butyrate, vinyl 2-ethylhexanoate, vinyl laurate, 1-methylvinyl acetate, vinyl pivalate and vinyl esters of alpha-branched monocarboxylic acids having from 5 to 11 carbon atoms, such as VeoVa5(copyright), VeoVa9(copyright), VeoVa10(copyright) or VeoVa11(copyright). Preferred methacrylates or acrylates are methyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, ethyl acrylate, ethyl methacrylate, propyl acrylate, propyl methacrylate, n-butyl acrylate, n-butyl methacrylate and 2-ethylhexyl acrylate. Preferred vinyl aromatics are styrene, methylstyrene and vinyltoluene. The preferred vinyl halide is vinyl chloride. The preferred olefins are ethylene and propylene, and the preferred dienes are 1,3-butadiene and isoprene.
Preference is given to polymers which also contain, based on the total weight of the polymer, from 0.1 to 8% by weight of one or more ethylenically unsaturated, carboxyl-containing monomers. Suitable ethylenically unsaturated carboxyl-containing monomers are ethylenically unsaturated mono- or dicarboxylic acids, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid and itaconic acid. The content of carboxyl-containing comonomer units is preferably from 0.3 to 4% by weight, based on the total weight of the copolymer.
The polymers may, if desired, also contain from 0.01 to 10.0% by weight, based on the total weight of the copolymer, of auxiliary monomers selected from the group consisting of the ethylenically unsaturated carboxamides, preferably acrylamide, selected from the group consisting of the ethylenically unsaturated sulfonic acids and salts of these, preferably vinylsulfonic acid, selected from the group consisting of comonomers with more than one ethylenic unsaturation, for example divinyl adipate, diallyl maleate, allyl methacrylate or triallyl cyanurate and/or selected from the group consisting of the N-methylol(meth)acrylamides and ethers of these, such as isobutoxy or n-butoxy ethers.
Particularly preferred polymers are the following. The data are given in percent by weight, where appropriate, with the proportion of carboxyl-containing comonomer units, and give 100% by weight in total: from the vinyl ester polymer group, vinyl acetate polymers, vinyl acetate-ethylene copolymers with an ethylene content of from 1 to 60% by weight; vinyl ester-ethylene-vinyl chloride copolymers with an ethylene content of from 1 to 40% by weight and a vinyl chloride content of from 20 to 90% by weight; vinyl acetate copolymers with from 1 to 50% by weight of one or more copolymerizable vinyl esters, such as vinyl laurate, vinyl pivalate, vinyl esters of an alpha-branched carboxylic acid, in particular vinyl versatates (VeoVa9(copyright), VeoVa10(copyright), VeoVa11(copyright)), which where appropriate, also contain from 1 to 40% by weight of ethylene; vinyl acetate-acrylate copolymers with from 1 to 60% by weight of acrylate, in particular, n-butyl acrylate or 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, where appropriate, also containing from 1 to 40% by weight of ethylene. From the (meth)acrylate polymer group, polymers of n-butyl acrylate or 2-ethylhexyl acrylate; copolymers of methyl methacrylate with n-butyl acrylate and/or 2-ethylhexyl acrylate and copolymers of methyl methacrylate with 1,3-butadiene. From the vinyl chloride polymer group, in addition to the abovementioned vinyl ester-vinyl chloride-ethylene copolymers, vinyl chloride-ethylene copolymers and vinyl chloride-acrylate copolymers.
From the styrene polymer group, styrene-butadiene copolymers and styrene-acrylate copolymers, such as styrene-n-butyl acrylate or styrene-2-ethylhexyl acrylate with a styrene content of from 10 to 70% by weight in each case.
The polymers are prepared in a manner known per se, preferably by emulsion polymerization, for example as described in WO-A 94/20661, the relevant disclosure of which is incorporated into the present application by way of reference. It is also possible to use emulsifier-stabilized dispersions or protective-colloid-stabilized dispersions. Preference is given to polymers free from protective colloids. To prepare the powders, the resultant polymer dispersion is dried. The drying may take place by spray drying or freeze drying, or by coagulating the dispersion followed by fluidized-bed drying. Spray drying is preferred.
The binder is generally used in the form of an aqueous polymer dispersion or of a water-redispersible polymer powder, in amounts of from 5 to 15% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 8% by weight, of polymer, based in each case on the coating composition.
Suitable organic precipitants are polymers selected from the group consisting of the polyethyleneimines and low-molecular-weight di-, tri- and tetramines with a molecular weight which is generally up to 200. Suitable low-molecular weight di-, tri- and tetramines are hexamethylenediamine, diaminotetramethylcyclohexane, 1,3-bis-aminomethylbenzene, diethylenetriamine, tri-ethylenetriamine and tetraethylenetetramine. Preference is given to polyethyleneimines, in particular those with an average molecular weight Mw of from 1xc2x7105 to 2xc2x7106, particularly those with an average molecular weight Mw of from 7.5xc2x7105 to 1.2xc2x7106, most preferably those with a Brookfield viscosity (20xc2x0 C., 30% solids content) of from 150 to 350 mPas (Brookfield RVT, ISO 2225, 20xc2x0 C., 20 rpm, spindle 5). The amount of organic precipitant used, based on the total weight of the coating composition, is generally from 0.01 to 1% by weight, preferably from 0.01 to 0.5% by weight, particularly preferably from 0.015 to 0.1% by weight.
If desired, the organic precipitant may be used in combination with an inorganic precipitant. Suitable inorganic precipitants are water-soluble, colorless salts of metal ions of valency two or above, generally from two to four, and water-soluble means that the solubility in water under standard conditions (23xc2x0 C., DIN 50014) is at least 10 g/l, with the proviso that the metal salts can be deactivated by forming ammonium complexes, so that the coagulating action does not become effective until the ammonia has evaporated. Mixtures of different inorganic precipitants of the abovementioned type may also be present. Preference is given to metal salts of metals of the second and third main group and of the second and fourth transition group of the Periodic Table, particularly salts of Al3+, Ti4+, Zr2+, Zn2+, most preferably those of Zn2+. Suitable gegenions are anions of inorganic or organic acids, such as halides, for example chloride, or carbonate, sulfate, phosphate or acetate. Preference is given to anions, such as carbonate or acetate, which have no adverse physical effect on buildings.
Zinc acetate and zinc carbonate are most preferred. The amount of the inorganic precipitant used is from 0.05 to 0.4% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 0.3% by weight, based on the total weight of the coating composition. Another advantage of zinc salts is that they also act as biocides and contribute to avoidance of biological damage to the finished product (render).
Besides the polymeric binder and the precipitant, the rendering and coating compositions also comprise the usual constituents of mixes, such as fillers, thickeners, water, and also other additives selected from the group including pigments, dispersing agents, antifoams and preservatives. Examples of suitable fillers are sand, calcium carbonate, talc and fibrous fillers. The thickeners usually used are cellulose ethers, phyllosilicates and polyacrylates.
The nature and amount of constituents in mixes or coating compositions are known to the skilled worker. The coating compositions generally comprise, besides the polymer and precipitant, from 25 to 83% by weight of filler, from 0.05 to 1% by weight of thickener, from 1 to 10% by weight of pigment, if desired from 10 to 50% by weight of water, depending on whether the render is paste-like or dry, and other auxiliaries, and the proportions in % by weight in the mixes always give 100% by weight in total. If desired, for example when using an inorganic precipitant, the pH of the coating and rendering compositions is set to an alkaline value, preferably  greater than 8, prior to operations involving the same. For this, volatile nitrogen bases are added, preferably ammonia, particularly preferably ammonia in aqueous solution (generally solutions of from 5 to 30% strength).
To prepare fast-drying, paste-like coating compositions, the precipitant and the polymeric binder in the form of its aqueous dispersion or redispersion powder may be blended with the other constituents of the mix. To blend the coating composition, the other constituents of the mix, such as fillers, thickeners, water and the other additives, are mixed in suitable mixers and homogenized.
It is, however, also possible to prepare the fast-drying coating compositions actually in situ on the building site by waiting until this juncture to add the precipitant to the finished mix. This achieves the greatest possible flexibility.
For this, the precipitant may be added in the form of an aqueous or pulverulent concentrate. The aqueous concentrate comprises from 30 to 60% by weight of organic precipitant, from 10 to 40% by weight of aqueous ammonia solution and from 0 to 60% by weight of inorganic precipitant, based in each case on the total weight of the concentrate. The aqueous concentrate is particularly suitable for preparing paste-like rendering and coating compositions.
The precipitant is preferably added in powder form, as a powder concentrate. For this, the organic precipitant and, as appropriate, the inorganic precipitant can be applied to a pulverulent carrier material as in the procedure of EP-A765899. Suitable carrier materials are inorganic or organic solids whose average particle size is generally from 5 nm to 100 xcexcm. Examples of inorganic carrier materials are the oxides of silicon, aluminum and titanium, preferably titanium dioxides, and aluminum silicates, and also silicon dioxides, such as silica gels and silicas, in particular fine-particle silicas, most preferably fine-particle silicas with a BET surface area of from 100 to 400 m2/g (DIN66131). Examples of organic carrier materials are starch powders, cellulose powders, silicone resins and addition polymers, such as polyvinyl alcohol powders and polystyrene powders, preferably polyvinyl alcohols with a degree of hydrolysis of from 65 to 95 mol % and a Hxc3x6ppler viscosity of from 2 to 15 mPas (4% strength aqueous solution, DIN53015 at 20xc2x0 C.). Most preference is given to powder concentrates which comprise polyethyleneimine on an inorganic carrier, such as pulverulent silica and/or pulverulent polyvinyl alcohol. The powder concentrate comprises from 10 to 90% by weight, preferably from 20 to 70% by weight, of organic precipitant and, as appropriate, from 0 to 60% by weight of inorganic precipitant, based on the total weight of precipitant and carrier.
To prepare the powder concentrates the procedure is generally that the pulverulent carrier is suspended in the aqueous solution of the organic precipitant or in the organic precipitant itself, and as appropriate, in the aqueous solution of the inorganic precipitant, and then dried. Pulverulent carriers and precipitants are used here in quantity ratios such that the content of precipitant is within the abovementioned range.
The powder concentrate may be admixed with the admixed in this form with the dry render. To prepare cement-free dry renders or pulverulent synthetic-resin renders, the polymeric binder, in the form of a water-redispersible dispersion powder, is mixed with the other constituents of the mix. Preferred mixes for renders comprise from 0.2 to 0.6% by weight of the powder concentrate and from 5 to 15% by weight of polymeric binder, based on the total weight of the render.
The novel coating compositions are suitable for rendering the exteriors of buildings, in particular for rendering composite heat-insulation systems. In this application the novel coating compositions may be used as an undercoat of render or else as an outer render. The coating compositions are suitable for use in thin-layer (particle size  less than 100 xcexcm) systems and also for use in thick-layer systems (particle size up to 1500 xcexcm, DIN EN 13300, 1062-1).
Particularly advantageous embodiments are those in which the precipitant is used in the form of powder concentrates. When a powder concentrate of organic precipitant is used, in particular polyethyleneimine on an inorganic or organic carrier, a simple system is obtained which, without adding inorganic precipitant or base, gives a marked acceleration of setting without odor problems caused by the base.
The following examples serve to describe the invention further.
Coating Composition Mix
(Roughcast Structure, 2.5 mm Grain Size)